Trust Me, I Don't Want To Be Here Either
by oh.look.a.snail
Summary: There's been a new addition to the Avengers Initiative, but with a demigod pastbest kept secret, life will be difficult. From familiar monsters to alien gods, what will it take to make Percy a part of the team? Rated T for language, subject matter, etc... OOC Percy, plot line is subject to change. Comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.**

* * *

"Man of Iron, I must meet him." Thor's voice boomed from behind Tony, who was in the midst of a valiant attempt at ignoring the Thunder God. "Please, we even have his file here; I don't understand what the problem is." Thor had entered Tony's lab over an hour ago bearing coffee and snacks and by chance found the manila folder Tony had swiped from the director. As soon as he saw the small mugshot paperclipped to the first page, the Norse god refused to leave, instead begging Tony to help him meet the man in the picture. "Please, Stark. It is my one wish."

The billionaire threw up his hands in exasperation, spinning around in his chair to face Thor. "You know what Point Blank?" He glared at the god, practically growling at him. "Thank you for the cookies, but looking at TOP SECRET INFORMATION in a TOP SECRET FILE, and then trying to meet the TOP SECRET PERSON mentioned in said TOP SECRET FILE is not okay. In fact, it's usually described as creepy."

Thor clasped his hands together, staring pleadingly at Tony. "He is a wonderful hero, with much to teach us all. Man of Iron, I beg of you." The god held the file out to the genius, keeping hopeful eye contact the entire time.

Sighing, Tony stood and grabbed the papers from Thor. He flipped it open, pulling the picture attached to the file and shoving it in the god's face. "A hero? This kid?" The photo was a high school graduation photo of an awkwardly smiling boy with dark, dishevelled hair who was gripping his diploma like it was a life preserver. Other than his stunning green eyes, the boy from the picture looked like every other high school graduate in New York. Of course, the file did state that he was currently 23, but there was a limit to how drastically a few years of ordinary life could change anyone.

Thor seemed perfectly unaware of how incredibly normal this kid was, his eyes twinkling at the sight of the object of his affection. "Stark, you speak rashly. On Asgard, he is someone to be revered. Even the All-Father speaks praises of him. Since his teen years, he has saved many lives, rescued many worlds, fought countless battles -"

"Whoa, battles? As in wars?" Tony shook his head disbelievingly. "Listen, I don't know what wars or heroes are in your land, but here on earth, teenagers have nothing to do with either of them." The billionaire scoffed, slipping the picture back in the folder before snapping in shut. "Until this kid shows me the paperwork proving it, he doesn't mean anything to me." He slammed the file down on a table to his right before sitting back down to resume his work.

"Tony? Are you in there?" A voice called from the hallway.

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair, waving his hand in the air in defeat. "Jarvis, you can unlock the doors now."

"Yes sir." The electronic voice responded from above, the lab entrance sliding open at the end of his sentence to reveal Steve Rogers standing outside.

"Hello Steve," greeted Thor, remembering the other man's constant requests to stop referring to him as Captain of America.

"Oh, if it isn't Capsicle." Tony spoke in a drawling voice, lazily spinning to face the Captain as he walked in. "To what do we owe the privilege?"

Steve nodded a greeting at Thor before responding to Tony. "Fury wanted me to pass on a message."

"And what would that oh so secretive message be?" Tony asked, sounding completely uninterested in what the other man had to tell him.

Steve glanced at the folder in Thor's arms. "He said that if you were thinking of meeting the person in the file you took, you'd be no match for him. Apparently we've tried to recruit the guy before, and he got away every time. He only joined S.H.I.E.L.D. because he wanted to. Fury said to avoid him for your own safety."

Thor look shocked, stepping in front of Tony to face Steve. "Captain of America, Nicholas Fury is incorrect. Perseus Jackson would do no such thing. He is a hero of mankind, not someone who would hurt others without reason."

The Captain shrugged. "I still think this Jackson guy is dangerous. Fury was worried about our safety, and that doesn't happen often."

"Yes. He was worried. Strangely so." Tony scratched his chin pensively, walking towards his computer. "An agent, you say?"

Steve stepped closer, looking apprehensively over Tony's shoulder. "Yeah, apparently so."

Tony typed rapidly into the keyboard, making dozens of pages blink on his screen before closing again almost instantaneously. "Alright, it's decided." The genius grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, walking through the door as he spoke. "C'mon Point Blank, let's go meet your hero.

"Thank you, Man of Iron; you are as wise as always." Thor followed swiftly behind him, swinging his hammer happily without a second look at the last Avenger staring behind him.

Steve gaped wordlessly. "Wha – What?"

Tony spun around, cocking a brow at him before calling over his shoulder. "According to Jarvis," he said, pressing the elevator button. "Jackson is currently dealing with a situation at Oscorp, conveniently located about fifteen minutes from our current location." He then stepped into the elevator, followed by the rhythmic swish of Thor's blond hair.

"Are you coming?" questioned Thor, sticking his head out to look at Steve.

Steve sighed again, combing his fingers through his hair and jogging after the child-like men. "Guess so. Someone has to babysit you two."

* * *

A tall, black haired man exited Oscorp headquarters, ducking under the yellow police tape and stepping onto the sidewalk. He was dressed in a suit, carrying a thick file and holding a Stark Industries phone to his ear with his shoulder. He walked towards the coffee shop next to the building he had just exited, meeting a similarly dressed woman carrying two coffees. He handed her the file, receiving a coffee in return, and continued down the street. He stopped beside a sleek motorcycle, staring blankly at the window display of the clothing store beside him as he listened to whoever he had on the phone. The man responded to his caller in terse phrases before hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket. He leaned slightly against the motorcycle, sipping at the drink in his hand before speaking. "Fury did stress how much he wanted me to join S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn't think I'd be personally welcomed by the Avengers."

A crash sounded from inside the clothing store the man had been staring at. Tony, Thor, and Steve stumbled sheepishly outside, red with embarrassment. "Yes, well, we just wanted to welcome you to the team." Steve bravely held out a hand, requesting a handshake, before being stared down by the other man.

The other man let out an impatient huff before replying. "I see the silhouettes of three, fully grown men in Ardene's, with no kids or wives. One's decked out in otherworldly armor. Pair that with Fury's call, and I'd be out of my job if I couldn't figure out who you were." His tone was scathing, fingers constantly drumming on his coffee cup as he stared at the three men with a _I'm-not-an-idiot_ look on his face.

Thor alone missed the hostile vibes the agent was sending out as he was too preoccupied with trying to breathe. He managed to take a shallow breath before introducing himself, almost buzzing with excitement. "Hello Perseus Jackson. It is an honor to meet you. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, Norse God of Thunder." The god lowered himself onto one knee, dropping his head to the ground in a show of respect.

Steve's eyes bulged; whatever he had expected following them here, this was not it.

Tony only watched interestedly, eyes ping-ponging between the two men, waiting for a reaction. But other than to let out another deep breath, there was nothing to indicate the shock he had expected the dark haired agent to feel. "What, no "OMG GODS EXIST?" or "HOLY SHIT FUCKS IT'S THE AVENGERS"? Not even a "Get away from me, I'm atheist?"" Tony interrupted, incredulous. When the agent turned to him with a bland expression, he continued in a dramatic whisper. "A god is kneeling. You're a cruel man, Perseus Jackson."

Jaw tightening at Tony's words, the man turned towards Thor. "Seeing as I explicitly told Fury not to put that name in the database, I assume you knew of me before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

His blond hair swayed as the Norse god nodded his head in response. "We have heard many stories of you on Asgard. Your tales are sung of. You are a hero worthy of the ages, Perseus."

The agent stiffened at his words. "Don't call me Perseus. I'm not the same person I used to be." He spoke gruffly, grip tightening on his cup as he spoke. "Who told you to come here? My father?"

Thor straightened to his feet, facing the agent. "No." he replied. "I came willingly."

At the god's hopeful expression, the other man turned away, unable to meet his eager eyes any longer. "Not Perseus. Just Percy."

Thor's face immediately cleared, and he grabbed the other man's hand, shaking it vigorously and making him drop his coffee in the process. "It is an honor to be acquainted with you Percy. I have many questions to ask of you. We stopped hearing stories of you partway through the Giant War. Many wish to learn how it ended."

Though unaffected by the strength of his handshake, Thor's words made Percy tense. His expression turned to stone, and he spoke in a flat, even tone. "My apologies. I've ended my relationship with those from that time, and I refuse to speak about anything concerning them." He slipped his hand out of Thor's grip, and turned away from the Avengers.

"Even your father?" questioned Thor, hands outstretched towards the agent.

"Especially him." Percy kneed the side of his bike, placing his files in the compartment that slid out with a soft hiss. "The Fates agreed with me, Thor." He slipped on his leather jacket and swung up his kickstand, speaking all the while. "I hope you won't take personal offense to this, but don't look for me again. It's better this way." The engine purred to life and the agent slid onto the road, weaving between yellow taxis and cop cars. He disappeared in a flash, leaving the three Avengers standing dumbfounded on the street, gathered beside a tipped coffee cup leaking caffeine into the sewers.

"Well," Tony broached the awkward silence. "Doesn't he have some daddy issues."

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is definitely not going to continue like this... Just consider this chapter a lead into the rest of the story. The other Avengers will be coming in soon, and Coulson and Fury will make a visit too.**

**Have patience guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. comments are much appreciated. seriously. I would never improve otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Classified

****DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.****

* * *

**Hey guys, this chapter begins with a big ol _SPOILER ALERT_**

**God, I hate those things. **

**Sorry, but there's a mention of a ****favorite agent of ours (like a real, movie character one) and some information is revealed about him that might be news to you...**

**I suggest you catch up on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (or Captain America 2... I can't remember how much the movie covered) or at least get some information on what happened to Coulson or operation T.A.H.I.T.I.**

**Or just keep reading and get spoiled. **

**(Seeing as I avidly keep up with AOS, the spoilers will probably get worse as the story goes on.)**

**((Sorry.))**

* * *

The silver "S" on the doors spit in half as the elevator slid open silently, revealing the tired figures of three of the world's strongest heroes. Tony walked out first, heading directly for the ottoman in the centre of the room and falling on it with a soft thump. Thor made a beeline for the kitchen cupboards, ripping open an entire box of pop-tarts and eating them as if they were two-bite brownies before pausing to heave a huge sigh. Steve stared defeated at the two before sitting down in an armchair across from Tony, only shrugging a shoulder at the curious stares he received from the two assassins seated on the couch.

Clint and Natasha quietly observed them, wondering how anyone had managed to shut Stark up without feeding him bad shwarma. The two exchanged looks, silently debating whether they should breach a conversation with the depressed Thing 1 and Thing 2 or not, risking desperately unwanted conversation with the genius and the alien god. After a brief pause, Natasha nodded at Clint.

"Who died?" asked the archer nonchalantly, crossing his arms and staring with piercing eyes at the three who had just entered the tower. When no reply sounded but another heavy sigh from the others, he tried again. "Seriously guys, if someone's dead, it's better to deal with the body now than later. Blood stains, you know?"

Steve crossed his arms, huffing childishly before responding. "The only thing that's dead is my confidence in Asgardian folklore." He spoke in a low voice, shooting a sharp glare in Thor's direction, but the blond god seemed unaware, too deep in his own sorrows to realize that those words were meant for him.

Tony flipped onto his back with a groan, stretching his arms out in front of him as he spoke. "Hey, it wasn't his fault Mr. Perseus I'm-Better-than-a-God Jackson was a dick."

Natasha's eyebrow quirked at his words. "Mister who?"

"He prefers not to have titles," Thor stated, finally tuning in to the conversation. He walked over to the rest of the crew, leaning on the large windows opposite the couch in order to face them. "But his name is Percy."

Clint's eyes widened slightly, and he took a split second longer to reply than usual. "Percy? Like black hair, green eyes, kinda looks like he wants to kill you Percy?"

"Yup." Tony replied blankly as he stared at the ceiling, popping the 'p' loudly.

The Thunder God cocked his head sideways and stared at the two assassins. "You know of him?" At Clint's short nod, Thor rubbed his chin in confusion. "Percy is not known for his skills in archery or stealth. How do you know of him?"

"A little bird told me." Natasha replied nonchalantly. "How about you?"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed deeper, lines of confusion appearing on his face. "He is a favourite hero on Asgard. But rather – Midgardian birds speak? I thought –"

"They don't," Steve cut the Norse god off midsentence, staring at Thor with an expression that clearly read 'even I knew that.' Turning to Natasha, he spoke in a rough, military manner. "Don't avoid the question. How do you guys know him?"

Tony sat up abruptly, suddenly interested. "Yeah, Point Blank and Capsicle are right. His file stated that he was a civilian with an office job, and obviously that was a fake…"

Natasha stared directly at Tony, pausing for dramatic effect before speaking in a soft, even tone. "It's classified."

The billionaire stared, jaw dropping wide, before letting out a frustrated yell, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. "Really? You're Ms. Natasha Romanoff, world famous spy, and that's the best you could come up with?"

She smirked smugly, propping her feet beside Tony on the ottoman. She shrugged one shoulder, replying in light voice. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

Tony scowled, childishly pushing her feet off the ottoman and quickly leaning back on his hands in an effort to take up more room. "No feet on furniture. Were you raised in a jungle? Even kids know that it's rude." He spoke snidely, receiving a choice finger in response.

Steve uncrossed his arms and placed them on the armrests, refusing to be distracted from the topic at hand. "Natasha, seriously – How do you two know this guy?""

When she avoided their stares, the rest of the Avengers shifted their gazes onto Clint who yawned slightly before responding. "Coulson was his S.O., and seeing as I was also his protégée, Fury had me take over after his death until Percy's training was over. After that, Nat and I did a couple missions with him; Budapest, Operation YellowSpider, etcetera, etcetera."

"Budapest?" Tony spoke softly, shocked. "This guy was with you guys at Budapest?" The assassins nodded, expressions drawn into identical poker faces, lest the billionaire philanthropist gain anything more from this conversation. "The Budapest that you two won't tell anyone about, and this guy was there? Him? Perseus Jackson?" He leaned forwards in anticipation, staring disbelievingly at the two spies.

Natasha huffed impatiently. "Yes, Percy was at Budapest with us. What about you guys?" Switching the topic with ease, she continued. "If you didn't approach him to get dirt on us, why waste time finding him?"

Moving to sit beside the still blubbering Tony, Thor spoke. "It is as I said. He is well known on Asgard, and I wished to meet him, simply as a fan, of course."

The two assassins discreetly exchanged glances before nodding to signal the end of their silent conversation. Clint opened his mouth to speak, but Jarvis' voice interrupted, booming out from hidden speakers around the room. "Sir, the security has been overridden. There is someone coming to this room right now."

Tony sprung up from the ottoman, shouting at the ceiling in rage. "Seriously?! Who the hell had to interrupt us right this sec –"

"I did." A familiar voice sounded from the elevator which had slid open unnoticed. Two men walked out, one tall sporting a long black coat, the other short, in a dark gray suit. The man in the suit stepped forward, shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment. "Kinda feels like we've been through this before, doesn't it Stark?"

A collective cry sounded in the room.

"Coulson?!"

* * *

**ugh sorry it was so short guys... I've been travelling, and today's the only day I'll be able to post for a while, ****so I figured I might as well post a shorter chapter rather than leaving you guys hanging for such a long time. ****I'll try to make it longer next time, I promise!**

**And thank you guys so much for following/favouriting/commenting/viewing/etc. ****I've taken your comments into consideration and you might have noticed the countless edits to chapter 1 I made on my trip... heh**

**I decided not to kill off Annabeth (SERIOUSLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FORCING ME TO THINK OF ANOTHER BACKSTORY. I'm not quite sure if it'll work out, but I was getting sick of the whole dead-girlfriend-sadness or betrayal-by-ex-girlfriend thing too...) but the alternative isn't much better, so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'll try to incorporate your wishes, but sadly, I'm a very lazy person, so don't expect to see me writing out your fantasies. ****For example, I realized partway through writing this that Bruce is kinda sorta not included, and I was too tired to figure out how to add him in, so he was cut from chapter 2. He's still a part of this story though, dw. C****oulson may have more appearances (he'll show up ch3 for sure), and I will spoil big time next chapter... Sorry guys**

**Again, thank you everyone for reading!**

**Comments and the like would be appreciated, as I'm running out of things to read while sitting alone in the dark.**

**jk**

**but really, thank you guys for helping me out and being patient with my slow uploads/bad storyline/bad grammar. you rock**

* * *

**and that whole YellowSpider thing was a reference to one of my favourite authors on this website. **

**their "Demigod Project" story got me hooked on this whole pjo avengers crossover thing, so I suggest you check that out.**

* * *

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase 2

**DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.**

* * *

The room hushed instantly, the absence of noise sounding harsh to those occupying it. It felt as if the rising tension between them could be measured in the number of seconds the stifling silence continued, but everyone remained still, waiting for Coulson to make the first move. His heels clacked against the lounge tiles as he walked forward, slicing through the thick and heavy silence with ease.

He stopped in front of the gathered Avengers, grinning meekly and shoving his hands further into his pockets. "Well, it's safe to say I never thought I'd see you all again." He said.

"Oh my god." Clint blurted out, unable to control his relief. It was as if a heavy weight from the past war had been lifted off his shoulders. He stared at the agent with teary eyes, taking a shaky breath to collect himself. "You're alive… but how?"

"I'm sure you're all wondering about it." Coulson glanced away from them, unable to meet the eager gazes of the Avengers for any longer. "The easiest answer is that I didn't." He said, smiling mysteriously. "And although I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, I didn't come here for a coffee date. We're both here to update you on your operation. The Avengers Initiative is ready to progress to Phase 2."

Natasha, dazed, let out a harsh laugh. "Coulson. We all thought you were dead. I think we're in more need of an explanation of your survival rather than Phase 2." The others nodded their heads empathetically, none of them having recovered enough to speak.

Coulson chuckled quietly, looking back at Fury and making a face at the group's antics. Fury sighed impatiently and strode up beside him, quickly taking the reins to the conversation. "Calm your asses down, agents. I expected you to treat your new director with respect, not this casual name-calling and ordering about you're doing."

For the second time that day, the Avengers were shocked into silence. After a few seconds, a stuttering Stark spoke up. "Our new director…? Then… you're leaving?"

Fury grimaced. "No, I'm gonna live in the broom closet downstairs and watch over you guys until you die." Seeing the bewildered expression of the inventor, he sighed heavily, staring disappointedly at Stark. "Of course I'm leaving Tony, why else would I give up the job?" He said, watching as Stark's mouth slowly opened to form a perfect 'O' as he stared blankly at Fury. "God, I don't know how you managed to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. files when you miss the most obvious things."

"Well," said Coulson, attempting to make use of their confusion to mull over their search for answers. "I don't think you'd want him here that long, right?" Receiving only empty gazes in response, he took the chance and continued. "For Phase 2, we had a change of plans. With S.H.I.E.L.D. practically in ruins, we can't run what we had wanted to." His hands were out of his pockets now, and clasped tightly together in front of him, angered avhsdbbsbdjsturn of events. "But, this doesn't mean we should wait. Rather, this is what we had in mind when we brought the Avengers together. We simply don't have the support we need to keep the world safe, but you guys have a type of immunity that comes with being famous. For Phase 2, we're making an addition to your team."

"What?" The last sentence spoken by Coulson finally roused everyone from their stupor, inciting a yell. Steve pulled his fingers through his hair before resting his arms and his knees and leaning forwards. "Coul – Director, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He said, sighing deeply before he spoke. "Let's be honest; the first time the Avengers met, we almost killed each other. We only got past that stage because of Loki's world domination thing, and to my knowledge, that won't be happening again anytime soon." He stared pointedly at the new director, attempting to dissuade him from continuing what seemed like a terrible idea.

Coulson shoved his hands back into his pockets, shifting his weight back and forth from his heels to his toes as he thought. "It's true Mr. Rogers, but there's nothing we can do about it." He gave his trademark grin in an attempt to reassure the team. "The reason we're making an addition is to make sure that no such case arises. He's already met most of you anyways; it'll be fine."

Outright laughing at the Avengers' looks of confusion, Coulson walked over to the comm' embedded in the wall next to the elevator, pressing down on the button as he spoke. "Send him up please. We're ready." A few seconds later, the elevator slid open silently, revealing a tall, black haired man with a huge duffel bag thrown over one shoulder. "And here he is."

The man had on an old, ratty, blue NY Yankees baseball cap and his hoodie up, shielding most of his face from view. He was dressed inconspicuously, wearing a black zip-up hoodie under a leather jacket, with dark stonewash jeans and brown ASOS Wesley boots. He stepped out of the elevator calmly, especially considering he was about to meet his housemates of an undetermined period for the first time. He nodded to Coulson, murmuring something intelligible to him, still avoiding the gazes of the Avengers. The new director grinned widely, gripping the agent's shoulder and giving him a discreet thumbs-up in an effort to give him a pep-talk without actually saying anything.

"Go on," said Coulson with a small smirk, lightly shoving the man towards the centre of the room where everyone was gathered. "Don't be shy."

After sending what seemed like an angry glare to the director, the agent dropped his duffle on the floor and pulled off his hood and took off his cap. He nodded once at the Avengers as cooly as possible with his hair flying in every possible direction, staring the Avengers down with his piercing green eyes. "Percy Jackson. I'll be living with you all from now on."

Thor's jaw dropped with an audible _smack_. He had remained relatively calm compared to the others as he wasn't nearly as involved with Midgard's politics as the others. However, upon learning that he was going to _live with_ his hero and inspiration, he was understandably shocked. "Living with us?" The god stuttered, smile growing in realization. "Us, as in the Avengers? Living as in twenty-four hours a day? Here? In Stark's tower?"

Stark, jarred by Thors words, abruptly stood up. "No, no, no. Never. Nope. Jamais. Cross my heart and hope to die, I will not let that man _visit _my house, much less _live_ in it. No. Get him out." He huffed childishly, pacing around his ottoman as he spoke. "If you need him for publicity, we can take him to the balls and battles, but he is not gonna live here."

Chuckling softly at his immaturity, Coulson gestured for the billionaire to sit down. "I guess you're gonna die, Mr. Stark. Agent Jackson's already inside."

Sighing in exasperation at their pointless banter, Percy put his old cap on, pulling it low over his eyes. He swung his duffle bag over his shoulder, and waited for them to reach a decision, all set to leave the tower.

Seeing Tony's face grow red at the director's comment and the agent's nonchalant reaction, Natasha decided to step in. "Tony, shut up. Percy's a good agent, and he's not a baby. He won't break your precious tower." Sending Percy a look that clearly read _you owe me_, the assassin reclined back into her seat, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Besides, we're surrounded by publicity." She said offhandedly, pointing out the window at the hordes of paparazzi that had gathered at the sight of an unfamiliar motorcycle parked outside. "If he's not at the tower, it'll seem off."

"Not so fast, Ms. Romanoff." Said Coulson, grinning. The entire room seemed to sigh in annoyance at his words, inciting a wider smile from the director. "We need him for a lot more than that. Everyone here brings something special to the Avengers team, and it's about time we made an addition." He turned and looked the agent straight in the eyes, taking his duffle bag from him and placing it back on the floor. "And for that, we need you to actually be a part of the team. You _will_ live here." He turned to face the others in the room, meeting eyes with all of them. "And you guys will welcome him."

Steve stared hard at the agent, inspecting him from head to toe. "I have to say, I agree with Tony." Feeling the intense gazes from the two assassins boring into his cheeks, he paused. "Well…" he began slowly, making sure that his voice wasn't shaky. "From what I've seen of him, he has no traits that I want."

Stark piped up again, arms crossed immaturely across his chest. "And I won't die. The Arc Reactor will see me through."

Fury barked out a harsh laugh, surprising everybody. "Who said you had a choice?" He turned away from the group, walking towards the elevator with swift, long strides. He spun around as the doors opened behind him, cape swishing dramatically behind him. "He is your new director. His word is practically god. I expect you to listen." He stepped backwards into the elevator, fixing Tony with a harsh glare from his uncovered eye as the doors slid shut.

"Huh." Coulson remarked intelligently. "That settles that. I'd best be on my way as well." He stalked towards the elevator, heels clacking in the awkward silence he left behind. The director turned and waved as he walked into the elevator, grinning widely at the beginnings of Phase 2. "Good luck guys," he called cheerfully. "You'll need it."

The elevator closed quietly, leaving a hush behind in the lounge. The Avengers, minus the two assassins and the new agent, sat awkwardly, each sizing up the situation and mentally debating on what to do next. "Well..." said Clint, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Bruce is going to hate himself for missing this."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys... ****It was a struggle to get this scene the way I wanted it. Still think it can get better though ;)**

**Thanks for being patient, and comments, review, etc are always appreciated!**

**And if anyone knows a beta or would be willing to beta this story for me, could you comment and let me know?**

**It would help me get these chapters out a lot faster. Thanks a ton!**


	4. Chapter 4: Speak of the Devil

**DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything Marvel.**

* * *

**Hey everyone, it's been too long...**

**First of all, a sincere apology to anyone who has been waiting for this story to come out... The only excuse that I have is that I've been suffering from writer's block D:**

**BUT IM BACK (for good I hope) and I hope you readers, new and old alike, will enjoy this!**

**Further apologies in my AN at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

"Wait – we have a new Avenger?"

It was the day after Dr. Bruce Banner had returned to the tower, almost a week after the night Percy Jackson moved in. Bruce, Tony, and Steve were gathered in the kitchen, trying to explain the situation to the doctor over breakfast. Although the agent's first evening had passed without much trouble, most of the occupants of Stark Tower (mainly Tony Stark, but because it was HIS tower, his opinions counted as the majority's) were still upset over the turn of events. As soon as Coulson left, the assassins had declared that they would share their floor with the agent and hustled him away from the angry billionaire as if Percy was some fragile object they were scared the simple-minded genius would try to break. Since then, Agent Jackson had limited his contact with the other occupants of the tower to the occasional awkward encounter in shared areas, even opting to take the stairs in order to avoid being stuck in the elevator with someone else. Because of that, Bruce had yet to meet their newest roommate.

"Yeah," said Steve, pulling out a chair at the dining table and sitting down. "He's probably hiding somewhere on Natasha's floor." Seeing the doctor's quizzical expression, he continued. "Apparently he's friends with her and Clint. It seems obvious to me that our Mr. Percy Jackson wasn't always a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Instantly, Bruce's eyebrows shot up. He chewed his bacon carefully, weighing his words before opening his mouth. "His name is Percy Jackson?"

"Uh huh." Tony was seated across from Bruce, leisurely tipping his chair back on two legs as he sipped his morning coffee. "Even his name makes him sound like a little shit."

The doctor set his fork down on the table and laced his fingers in his lap, straightening his back and facing Tony as he went into professional-doctor mode. "I'm guessing he has green eyes, black hair, is a pretty handsome guy?"

Tony let the remaining two legs of his chair drop down on the ground with a soft thump. "How'd you know that?"

Bruce chuckled lightheartedly in an effort to dissipate the quickly growing tension in the air. "I can see why you'd think he's shitty."

"Not an answer."

The doctor awkwardly laughed again. "It's a bit difficult to get past his cold side, but he's really a good guy."

This time, the Captain spoke up, enunciating clearly as his eyes bore holes into the side of Bruce's head. "That's still not an answer."

The other man paused for a second, seemingly deep in thought. "I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you…" he started hesitantly. "I thought the same of Agent Jackson when he first approached me because… he needed my professional advice." He stared intently at the two others as he spoke, eyebrows twitching in an effort to give them a hint of the secretive agent's past without breaking contract.

"Huh?" Tony and Steve remarked in unison. "Advice on what, how NOT to conduct an experiment with radioactive materials?"

Bruce sighed deeply, shoulders slouching as the strained atmosphere dispersed. "It's nothing…" he said, picking up his fork again and stabbing the leftover pieces of egg on his plate. "He's just visited me at my S.H.I.E.L.D. office from time to time. If anything, I'm happy it's Percy who's moving in with us. He might act like a dick sometimes, but he's an okay agent."

"I'm touched you think so highly of me," A deep voice called out from behind the doctor. Agent Jackson stood in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and eyebrows raised in fake interest.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered Steve in a low voice.

"The devil isn't real." He replied coolly, dropping his expression back into a poker face and walking to the fridge. He reached inside it, pulling out three water bottles by their necks before swinging the fridge door shut. "At least where I'm from." He spoke quietly, voice barely audible by the others in the room. The agent paused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the three of them with an indiscernible expression before walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tony commented, irked by Percy's apparent tendency to speak in riddles. "'Where I'm from?' Is there some No–Christians –Allowed zone in New York?"

"New York?" Bruce questioned, brows drawn together in an expression of concerned interest. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

Tony reached across the table and picked a sliver of bacon from a strip on Bruce's plate, examining it as he spoke. "I researched the guy. Or at least I tried to. Only thing I learned was that he grew up in New York. Partway through my research, everything stopped working." As if it had passed his inspection, he popped the thin splinter of meat into his mouth. "JARVIS couldn't find anything. I couldn't find anything. Even the stupid photo I found with Thor disappeared."

Steve edged forward, leaning his elbows on the dining table. "Disappeared? How is that even possible?"

"No clue," came the simple answer. "I tried to figure it out myself, but I almost got my entire system wiped. I'm not quite sure how, but someone managed to cut access to the S.H.I.E.L.D. that portion of the server for the time being. And I know it's not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s work either." He grinned to himself as he thought back to the panicked tone of the low-level office agent as she realized there was nothing the genius could do to help her (or at least, that was what he had told her) with the routine background checks on suspicious persons, and that she would have to do it manually.

"Do you think it's HYDRA?" Suggested Bruce seriously, hand frozen over the plate of massacred eggs, holding a fork poised for a final attack.

Tony snorted in laughter. "Definitely not. HYDRA wouldn't have done this. They would have left a signature, taken some plans, or leaked something online, at least some type of damage to us. Besides, we haven't heard of any dangerous new developments, not to mention they don't have the skills required to pull this off."

"But you can't figure it out either, can you." Steve stated, staring hard at the genius in an attempt to force a solution from the man.

"No!" Tony cried indignantly, eyes widening in shock as he realized Steve had totally hit the nail on the head. "I can, I just… came down to grab some food before I started working on it again." The genius huffed childishly as he scooted his chair back and stood up. He stalked over to the pantry, grabbing a large bag of chips and a Gatorade bottle and waving them at Steve as he walked towards the entrance to his lab. "I swear I will not be back until I fix the system. I CAN do this alright?" Tony yelled angrily at the other men, before disappearing into his safe haven.

Bruce sighed tiredly, staring at the spot the child-like billionaire had been occupying moments before. "Well… I'm going to go see if Tony needs any help." The doctor stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. "You're free to go Steve."

The Captain nodded, grabbing his gear and a water bottle before hopping in the elevator. "I'll be at the gym if you need me," he said. "Good luck."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE HOW HAS LIFE BEEN HAS 2015 BEEN TREATING YOU ALL RIGHT I SWEAR TO GOT I DONT KNOW ANY OF YOU BUT HOLY SHIT HAVE I MISSED YOU GUYS 33 **

**I've been reading and keeping up with every single comment on my either of my stories and I really thank you guys for reading this boring fanfic and coming back to it... And I'm really sorry for leaving anyone who was interested in this story hanging, but I seriously could not write anything I was happy with during these past few months... I didn't want to upload a shitty chapter though, so I waited and here we are! I know absolutely nothing happened this chapter but I'm sorry, I really wanted to update and this is the only thing I could think of right now and I'm playing this whole story writing thing by ear and I hope you will be patient with me throughout this, and please bear with me b/c I am a total amateur at this (if you couldn't tell yet... ahaha)**

**I've gotten a few beta offers for this story and although I've yet to contact them back yet (I'M SORRY GUYS ILL DO THAT SOON) I seriously appreciate your offer of support and yes you guys rock (y)**

**I have not given up this story, and although I dont know how long it'll take me to finish it, I will try my best to stay on track and I hope you readers will stay interested...**

**AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS MID-INTRODUCTION (pet peeve of mine, and guess what? Ive become one of them) AND THANK YOU FOR VISITING MY STORY AND STUFF YOU GUYS ROCK ILL TRY TO PICK UP THE PACE (story line wise and writing speed wise as well)**

**Thank you readers and I hope you have a great day! :)**

**i-cant-wait-forever**

**p.s. Oh the irony of my pen-name. Maybe I should change it to i-can-wait-forever**


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee Break

**HEY GUYS, THE LAZIEST AUTHOR ON FF IS BACK!**

**Sorry I'm such an ass who kept you waiting... If you hadn't forgotten about emo Percy and Thor's hair that is.**

**Also, sorry I launched (or will launch) Percabeth on unsuspecting readers. heheheheh. I like canon things alright, pls support this snail**

**Hope you enjoy the new insight into Percy's character!**

* * *

Percy shook his head as he stepped into the elevator, trying to forget about the short conversation (if you could even call it that) he had with his housemates. "Jarvis, Natasha's room please," he muttered, setting two bottles down on the floor before opening the third and hurriedly taking a drink. A chime sounded from above, the button for the 13th floor lighting up as the elevator smoothly lifted. Percy brushed his hair away from his face as he waited for the ride to end, briefly lost in thought. He knew he couldn't afford to be so easily shaken, but Stark's words had hit him in a sore spot. Percy knew the other man hadn't purposefully mentioned the devil, but the knowledge didn't lessen the pain.

"Sir?" prompted JARVIS. "We've arrived."

Percy was startled from his thoughts as he realized the doors had already slid open to reveal Natasha's kitchen. "Thanks," he said gruffly as he picked up the two bottles by his feet and stepped off the elevator. He strode past the dining table, pushing open the doors to the living room with his shoulder. "Drinks are here," he called as he entered the room, tossing bottles at the two spies sprawled on separate recliners.

Clint deftly caught the one tossed towards him, and stared at the label in confusion. "Hey, I think you grabbed the wrong one," he read in a loud voice, "'Natural artesian water'. This isn't beer."

Natasha snorted from her seat across the room, eyes glued to the screen as she opened her water. "Suck it up, He's keeping you healthy."

The archer sat with his mouth wide, protesting against the dietary restriction that was being forced onto him. "But we always have beer when we marathon movies!"

"But we're on call this time," warned Natasha. "I don't want to be responsible for wiping Clint splatter off a building or something just because we were drunk off our asses during a mission."

Percy stretched himself out on the sofa at the back of the room, yawning as he spoke. "And besides, water's good for your health," He grinned teasingly at the other man who was staring daggers at him. "You're getting up there, Clint. You've got to start watching yourself."

"Oh, shut up," Clint tossed a none-too-friendly pillow at Percy's head, which he caught easily. "You're not the baby you used to be either, you know."

Percy threw his head back as he laughed at the older man, eager to get his mind off his past before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. "I think you've forgotten, but we've only known each other for three years. Doubt I've changed much since then."

"That's where you're wrong, Perce," interrupted Natasha. "You've changed a lot. Who would've thought the idiot trainee from New York would become one of the few spies to hold a relationship for over a year before getting caught by Fury?"

Clint chuckled as he watched an embarrassed Percy bury his head in his hands. "Speaking of which, doesn't somebody have a date today?"

"Shit," Percy rolled off the couch and hurried to the door. "I almost forgot."

Natasha shook her head at his retreating figure. She jokingly yelled after him, "Don't get so comfortable; that's how you're going to lose her!"

* * *

A quick shower later, Percy was seated in the corner booth in a quiet café. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the side of his cup, staring at the rain as it splashed against the windowpane. The sidewalk was cramped, classic New York style, as businessmen and women rushed by each other under the crowded rafters to take shelter from the weather. The store itself was relatively empty, with an elderly couple and a bored barista as its only other occupants.

The door swung open with a soft jingle, and a woman wrapped in a blue scarf stepped inside. She shook out her umbrella and tucked it beneath her arm as she brushed her curly hair from her face. The sight sent a jolt to Percy's heart, bringing a small smile to his face as he watched her scan the room for him. "I'm here, Wise Girl," he called, breaking out into a full grin as she met eyes with him and walked over.

"Sorry I'm late," huffed Annabeth, pecking Percy on the cheek before sitting down across from him. "One of the interns forgot to call a client back and I had to deal with it."

"As long as you don't mind a latte." Percy said as he slid a cup across the table.

Annabeth practically groaned at the sight of the drink, taking a sip before closing her eyes. "I don't think I tell you 'I love you' often enough."

"No, you don't," laughed Percy, eyes crinkling into a soft smile as his girlfriend pouted at him and jokingly punched him in the arm. "Is the new project that stressful?"

"Understatement of the year," declared Annabeth, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail as she spoke. "The new interns are too scared to do anything useful, the clients don't understand even the basics of physics, and the coffee machine is broken."

"So the only problem is the coffee machine." Prompted by Annabeth's sarcastic laugh, Percy continued. "Seriously though! You complain about the interns every time, and you always get stuck with the unrealistic clients. It's just that coffee's not there for you anymore."

Annabeth only shrugged, cradling her chin in her hands as she stared at her boyfriend. "How's life at the tower?"

Percy leaned towards her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Still adjusting. I still get a little surprised when I wake up and you aren't next to me."

"Ew, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grimaced. "How can you say that with a straight face?"

Percy grinned, eyes flashing in amusement as he cocked an arrogant eyebrow at Annabeth. "I think Clint and Nat are rubbing off on me. My poker-face game is insane."

"You can say that again." Annabeth held back a smile as she took a sip of her coffee. "I take it your tough guy act hasn't completely crumbled yet?"

Percy dropped all traces of emotion on his face, replying in monotone. "What act? I really don't care about anything but my missions and food."

Annabeth laughed, leaning back in her seat. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed. How's Thor been?"

Percy sighed heavily as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Well, he's stopped asking about the gods, so I guess you could call it an improvement."

Annabeth nodded, fiddling with the hair tie on her wrist as she thought. "Percy, when are you going to tell him everything?" She stared directly at him, gray eyes piercing.

Percy glanced away from Annabeth, choosing instead to watch the busy street on the other side of the window. "When I'm ready." He said finally, grip tightening around his cup.

Annabeth smiled softly, cocking her head to the side. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Two loud beeps cut through the peaceful quiet of the cafe, jarring Percy out of his contemplation. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the name blinking on the screen before taking the call. "Hey Natasha."

_"__Percy, we got a call from an agent at some pet store in lower Manhattan. Apparently there was a suspicious death that's right up your alley."_

Percy huffed, immediately standing up and gathering his things. "Send me the address, I'll be there soon." He put his phone away, shrugging apologetically at Annabeth before opening his arms for a quick hug.

Annabeth nodded knowingly at Percy, slipping into his arms and muttering a soft "Be safe, Seaweed Brain," before pulling away.

Percy grinned, downing his now cold coffee before slipping on his jacket. "I'll try, Wise Girl. I'll text you when I finish." He kissed her on the cheek and gave a small wave as he exited the café. Percy swung onto his bike, glad he had parked somewhere underneath an overhand, before reading the address Nat had sent him. "'Cape Circeo's Island Pets'," he read aloud, brows furrowing in confusion. "It sounds familiar." Percy tensed slightly, having learned through experience to trust his instincts. He adjusted the gun he kept hidden in his waistband, making sure it was easily accessible even as he was riding.

* * *

**My apologies to any Percabeth haters... Depending on how they're received by you guys, I may or may not take out Percabeth or just try to switch it to a platonic relationship heh**

**Those of you who've been with me from the start (or even the last chapter I think) will know of my tendency to go back and edit things a few chapters later. Hopefully the little summaries of the changes I've made that I put in the Author's Note for new updates helps out a bit! (they're usually insignificant, so bear with me fam)**

**I know this was a really long hiatus so I thank everyone who commented for being nice (or not dedicated..?) enough to cuss me out in the comments 3 **

**Believe it or not, I do have a plot planned out. If things go well, there should be almost 20 chapters total for this story, but at my pace, that could take years. ****If I ever abandon this (which I most likely won't) or any of you think you'll either die or suddenly become unable to read my work, I'll post the rough outline I made. **

**Again, thank you everyone for reading, checking back, commenting, and everything else I love you for but that I can't remember right now... I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but thank you for returning!**

** . **

**(as big of an ass as I am, my old penname, icantwaitforever, was just too real ahah)**

**P.S. pls pity this poor snail and leave comments... 3 your comments make my day every time i read them 3 3 3**

**P.P.S. seriously I cannot stress this enough. sorry I made you all wait so long! and thank you for reading this far!**

**P.P.P.S. especially so to Annabeth Brady! shout-out for being a great person! kudos to you AB, and thank you.**


End file.
